


I still think of her

by ingenious_spark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bittersweet, Canonical Character Death, Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/ingenious_spark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A confession, in the still of morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I still think of her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TerresDeBrume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/gifts).



“I still think of her, you know.” The voice breaks the still quiet of the morning. Questioning amber eyes find thoughtful, regretful hazel.

“Who?” A soft, gently-spoken question.

“Jessica.” A heavy sigh.

“It’s only natural, kiddo,” is the immediate response, “You were living with her for how long?” A wry smile and hazel eyes open again. A huff of laughter.

“My biggest regret – I’ve never told anyone. I was going to ask her to marry me. I just wanted to wait until after that goddamned interview. I had a ring and everything.” Amber eyes dim with concern, watching liquid that will never overspill fill hazel eyes.

A moment of silence, reprieve.

“What did you do with the ring?” The question is so soft, almost afraid to be asked.

“I pawned it later, for ammunition money. It’s not like I needed it anymore.” Another sigh, hands rising to scrub at watery eyes. No tears fall, they are blinked, wiped away before that. Still, a soft kiss lands on one cheek. A quiet chuckle. “It’s okay, I think. I’m over it mostly, I just think about it sometimes.”

“You should. You loved her and love like that is always remembered, but fondly. It’s okay, I understand. Trust me.” Another watery chuckle.

“If you say so, Gabriel, it must be true.”

“You know it, Sammy-boy.”

“Get over here and kiss me, you giant angel-dork.” A bright, wide smile.

“You did not just go there.” Amber eyes playfully narrowed in challenge. Muscles coil, then pounce. Laughter fills the still morning air as a tickle-fight commences.

All is good.


End file.
